linnathfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaylair the Grand
Half sorcerer himself, Vaylair the Grand was an ancient elven adventurer and hero, helping to found what would become the capital of the Silver Woods, Linden, as well as founding Fahrzemmar, a school aimed to help train a new generations of elven evokers. History Born into magic, Vaylair started his life as a sorcerer, amazing even those who held a more high-strung view of magic with his impressive displays of power. Parlour tricks and street shows did not satisfy the young elf, however, and he soon took to adventuring, discovering relics left behind by the Others and making way for a new kingdom in the dangerous Woods of Linnath. Yet Vaylair’s eccentricity was without bounds, and not even the life of adventuring was without elements that the mage would describe as “humdrum.” As such, when Ahnwyndis Vaellara and her sister approached him to help found the school of Evocation, Fahrzemmar, he jumped on the opportunity to try his hand at a new challenge (both the school and the charming demigod). It soon became apparent, however, that the hard work did not belong to Vaylair, but to those around him and the school he ran. After it burned down for the fifth time, Tellia was forced to move Fahrzemmar from its cozy countryside town to the peak of a hill away from flammable areas and people. Nevertheless, the school flourished under Vaylair, and he showed that although he had been the first to call himself “the Grand,” he was still more than capable of earning the title from others as well. In Vaylair's mind, however, his greatest claim to fame was his relationship with Ahnwyndis, which blossomed into love, marriage, and children. The raising of these 3 girls and 2 boys proved to be Vaylair's greatest challenge -- and his greatest joy. Vaylair’s last adventure was the slaying of the Terrasque. Sacrificing himself in an attempt to save his students, his country, and his friends. The Grand Mage died the same way he did everything else; in a great ball of fire. Impact Vaylair’s influence on the art of Evocation was both a blessing and a curse. He has been the inspiration of dozens, if not hundreds of wizards to follow after his footsteps in the practice of the art, but the flair and daring behaviours he encouraged in his teachings has been seen by some as cheapening the art, making it the practice of charlatans and cheap conjurers. Vaylair loved magic and all it brought, but no one can deny that he had very little idea of the control needed to harness such powers. His teaching methods have been abandoned, though he is used to epitomise the zeal any wizard should have in his craft. Interesting Facts - The phrase, “a Vaylair and a half,” is now used to describe someone over-eager for acts of daring-do or bravado. - It is said that the descendants of Vaylair and Ahnwyndis still walk the earth today, and that the blood of Vaylair remains potent enough that many a sorcerer owes their powers to a few drops of his blood. - He fought with the other school founders and was killed by a Terrasque unleashed by the Others. Category:Mage Category:School Founder Category:Legendary